Change me back!
by Crazygirl2030
Summary: Bad title. Chiro got changed into a girl by the witch Mandy and the team can't change him back. They got to get a jewel from her but crash into a girl named Roberta trying to catch her too. Can her and Chiro settel their differances and defeat her? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to a genderbend for SRMTHFG! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was just a normal day in Shuggazoom. People relaxing and the sound of the monkey team enjoying a day off.<p>

**(Chiro's POV)**

"I'm so bored." I moaned. "I want to do something." Then I heard the alarm. "Finally! Hyperforce Go!"

**In Shuggazoom**

"Where is it coming from?" Nova asked looking around. There was a large explosin. "Found it!" Sprx said pointing at the large explosin. We found a girl with dark purple hair, purple cat ears, pail white skin, long sharp purple nails, D cuped sized breast and a hour glass figure. And she was wearing midnight blue lipstick on her lips, and she was wearing a black sleveless dress that was like a balerena tutu that's shreaded at the ends, black currled boots that ended at her knees, with a witch hat to match.

"Kitty kit kit!" She blasted a dark blue orb through out the city.

"Hey!" I shouted seeing her turned around. "Who are you?" "We're the hyperforce, and we're her to take you down!" Nova shouted. "Aww, little Mandy get some play mates. You want a fight, then you got it! Kit kit kitty!" She threw down shots of lasers from her hands.

"Look out!" I ran towards her while doging the blast. "Monkey Fu!"

She flew next to attack but fired it back at me hitting me.

"Hahaha! This is fun!"

**(No one's POV)**

"Lady tomohawlk!" Nova tried to punch her but she blew a dark blue bubble at her.

"Hey, let me out!" As she pounded on the bubble. "I got you Nova." Sprx said.

"Magno ball blazen!"

Sprx's attack hit Mandy.

"Hey that wasn't nice! You need a time out!" Mandy shot another bubble at Sprx trapping him. "Now be a good little monkey while I have fun."

"You can't treat me like this, I know my rights!" Sprx yelled. "Ha, as if." Nova said.

"Monkey mind scream!" Antauri's scream threw mandy at a building. "Oww. Kitty kit Kiss kiss! Mwah!"

Her midnight blue kisses hit Antauri, Gibson and Otto causing them to have hearts in their eyes.

"Tee hee hee!"

"Hey witch!" Chiro shouted.

"Hey, no boys allowed!" She yelled. "But I can change that. Kitty kitty kitty kit!"

She threw a purple orb at Chiro which trapped him in and it started to fill up with a green gas.

"Chiro!" The whole team screamed.

The bubble popped and Chiro fell out of the bubble and was knocked out.

"That was fun, bye."

When mandy left the monkry team was releast from their traps and spells that they were under.

"Is Chiro alright?" Nova asked concerned leaning over him.

"We gott get him to sick bay." Gibson said.

* * *

><p>"How's Chiro doing?" Antauri asked.<p>

"He'll be fine, he just needs his rest." Gibson stated coming out of sick bay.

"Good, the kid's gonna be alright." Sprx said. "So, how about we get to sleep?"

"That is a good idea Sprx." Otto said rubbing his eyes.

* * *

><p>While Chiro was asleep he was glowing green and his body stiffined up.<p>

He was beginning to change.

His hair began to extend, his chest began to expand to D cuped sized breast, his eyelashes grew, his butt expanded, his waist curved down, his arms and legs slimmed down, his nails grew longer, and his 'little friend' went good bye.

His body relaxed and 'she' continued to sleep.

**The next day**

Chiro woke up and rubber her eyes.

"Hmm, I must have really dozed off didn't I? How did I get here?"

Chiro made her way to the bathroom in her room and brushed her teeth.

She looked into the mirror and saw her reflection. Chiro grabbed a hold of her hair and examened it and saw her nails longer and saw her body was curvy and had breast.

"This can not be happening." She said in a high pitched voice. Chiro placed a hand on the mirror and the reflection mimiced the movement. Chiro was getting scared. He gasped for air before screaming a ear shattering, glass breaking high pitched scream.

**With the monkey team**

"What the heck was that?" Sprx said running out his room with the rest of the monkeys.

"Well, we all know it wasn't me." Nova said.

"Then who's?" Sprx said.

They all get to sick bay and see Chiro missing.

"Chiro!"

"Where you think he went?" Gibson asked.

"I don't know, but search around the robot." Antauri comanded.

"Got it." They agreed.

**With Chiro **

**(Chiro's POV)**

"I can't let the team see me like this. I got to get out of here." I frantically went to the door and made sure the coast was clear.

I snucked out my room and was close to the comaned center but I crashed into someone.

"Ow." I said rubbing the back of my head. " Ok, that hurts."

"Chiro?" A voice said.

"Uh oh." I saw Sprx looking at me holding his head.

The rest of the monkey team ran in.

"What's going on?" Gibson asked.

"Chiro?" Antauri asked.

"Uh, who's Chiro?" I said hoping they would leave.

"Chiro?" Otto asked.

"Hi..." I said wearry waving my fingers.

"What happen to you?" Nova asked.

"I don't know but I woke up this way."

"Well, come with me. I'm gonna run some test." Gibson said escorting me to Sick bay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crazy: Enjoy the next chapter.**

**Chiro: Why did you turn me into a girl?**

**Crazy: Cus' you would have made a cute girl. And you broke my laptop last week.**

**Chiro: I didn't do it!**

**Crazy: Then who?**

**Chiro: I don't know!**

**Crazy: And just for that you won't do the disclamer.**

**Chiro: What?**

**Crazy: I don't own SRMTHFG or the monkeys.**

**(Chiro's POV)**

I'm lying down in sick bay on the examination table while Gibson runes a scan on me.

"How long is this going to take Gibson?" I said annoyed.

"Not long." The computer beeped.

"This is impossable!" He yelled.

"What is it?" Nova said.

"I doesn't add up!"

"Spit it out brainstain!" Sprx said.

"It's not science but magic and nothing can be done."

"I'm gonna be stuck like a girl forever?" I shouted. "I don't want to be stuck looking like this!"

"Don't worry, I might have found something." Gibson said poingting at the screen showing a purple jewel.

"What is that?" Otto asked.

"It's the ameythesis crystel. There's only 1 in existence, they give off a massave amount of power that can be used for magic."

"What else is there about this jewel?" Antauri asked.

"Well, centuries ago witches would use this jewel for there magic potions and spells. But when the witches started to die out so did the jewels."

"But, wouldn't there be lots of jewels left?" I asked.

"The jewels were existing because of the magic that the witches would spread and it would absorb it and multiply."

"How did the witches die out?" Sprx asked.

"Well, it says that they died out of hunters. They would hunt the witches down for their magic and potions and use that for themselves. Then once the witches were gone so did the crystals."

"So no witches, equals no jewels." I said. "But, since Mandy turned me into...this, she must have had found the last jewel when she put me in that bubble."

"Exactly. And, I might be able to locate where it is."

"How?" Nova asked.

"All I have to do is analize the sample I can get."

"And how are you going to do that?" I said.

"Easy. I just need a small blood sample."

"How do you know it's in my blood?" I said getting a little scared.

"It says that when a witch uses it a sample gets left behind on the DNA of the victum."

"Couldn't you just take a piece of my hair? You know I'm not a fan of needles. And can we just...OWW!" I shouted feeling a prick on my lower back.

"Here you go brainstain, this was the only way to shut him...her...whatever up." Sprx said giving the blood to Gibson.

"That was not cool Sprx." I said rubbing the pricked area.

"Neither is listening to you complain."

"This may take a few hours."

* * *

><p>I'm sitting on my bed.<p>

"How long will it take for Gibson to figure out why I'm a girl?"

"I don't know but we'll get you through it." Nova said.

"I want to stay this way. I can't be a girl, I don't know how to act like one."

"You don't need to act like one."

"I know, but I don't want to be seen around shuggazoom like this." I said crossing my arms. "And my boobs get in the way!"

"Ok, that part didn't need to hear. But if you where a girl you get used to it."

"And how do you know?"

"Well, uhhh...I got nothing."

"Team, I may have found where the jewel is located." Gibson announced.

After the team ran to the command center gather around the super computer.

"I found that the crystal is from the planet dypromisus." **(Di-pro-me-sis)**

"Dypromisus? I never heard of that planet." Antauri replied confused.

"That's the planet that had the extinct witches." Gibson answered.

"So, where can we find the jewel at?"

"Around here." Gibson pointed.

"Ok, hyperforce go!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Crazy: Welcome back to 'Change me back'.**

**Chiro: I hate you so much right now!**

**Crazy: You must be pretty stupid to come across me.**

**Antauri: Ok that's time out.**

**Crazy: What? This is my story!**

**Antauri: Time out.**

**Crazy: Fine, but I get to do the disclaimer. I don't own Srmthfg! If I did I would still have this show on the air and probably a few Fanfictions on the show too. Seiously people your fanfictions are good!**

**(Chiro's POV)**

"How long until we land in Dypromisus, Gibson?" I asked. "In about a few minutes." Gibson announced.

The alarm went off.

"What now?" Sprx said.

"Warning, gravity unstabled. Prepair to crash." The robot said.

"Not good!"

The robot started to shake uncontrollably causing us to shake violently. By the time the robot crashed I saw the whole crew. Lying on the floor and I felt like I was on top of something cold and hard.

"Ow." I said getting up by saw something waving its arms frantically. I rolled off and saw I had suffocated Sprx with my boobs.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Sprx!"

Sprx gasped for air.

"I can't breath, but I'm so happy!" He said.

"Ugh!" I said disgusted. "Is everyone okay?" I announced.

"We're fine, Chiro." Antauri said getting up. "Where are we?" Otto said. "We're on Dypromisus." Gibson said seeing the outside like a foggy wasteland.

"Looks like a dump to me." Sprx said.

"Gibson, do you think it's safe to breath?" I asked worryed about what would happen. "It's safe but we got to be carful. We don't know what could be out there." He warned.

"Got it."

Later after we left the ship we looked around for Mandy.

"Do you see her?" Otto asked.

"We can barley see anything, Otto." Nova said.

I heard a noise coming from somewhere.

"Wait you guys hear that?"

The sound was coming closer towards us. I turned around and saw something jump out and grab me. "No let me go!" I struggled to get it off of me. "Help!" I saw the team prepairing to fight but they got caught also.

I was almost but by it but I heard a slice and the creature's lifeless body fall and the head next to me.

"What was that?" I asked myself holding my chest.

"That was me." I heard a mysterious voice behind me.

**Ohhh, a clift hanger. Sorry it's a short chapter I'm busy mostly but I'll update soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Crazy: Welcome back to another chapter of 'Change me back'.**

**Chiro: I Can't freaking believe it! I fell on Sprx and chocked him with my boobs?**

**Crazy: Yep.**

**Chiro: You are a evil little girl.**

**Crazy: Aww, why thank you. You're gonna make me cry. And for that you get to do the d****isclamer.**

**Chiro: Grrr. Crazygirl2030 doesn't own Srmthfg, thank god. If she did she would feature writers of fanfiction stories on the show and make my life a living hell hole. **

**Crazy: *Tearing up* It's true.**

**(Chiro's POV)**

"What was that?" I asked myself.

"That was me." I turned around and saw a girl behind me standing on a large rock.

She looked to be about 16 years old. She had light brown skin, green shining eyes, large D cup sized chest, a hour glass figure, Wavy shining black hair that was blowing in the wind current and she had bandages wrapped around her arm and legs. She wore a black leather sports bra like top, golden hopped earings, baggy camo pants and black leather boots.

She jumped down and ran to grab her sword.

She stopped mear the monsters attacking the team. She whisled and caught the attention of the monsters that started to make there way towards her.

She sprinted towards them and started to stab, slash, and cut her way through. She backed up from the monsters and they fell in many various pieces.

She turned around and saw on sneaking up behind her. She turned around and clashed her sword and missed a few times and the monster almost ripped its hand into her torso until she backflipped and sliced the head off with out even looking.

"Woah." I said coming close to her. "Who are you?" I asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

She slashed her sword and pointed it at my neck.

"You got 2 seconds to talk. Or I'll slice you into itty bitty pieces." She threatened.

"My names Chiro of the Super Robot Monkey Team HyperForce." I said fast and afraid about getting my throat cut.

"Are you telling the truth?" She said drawing the sword closer.

"Yes!"

She withdrawed her sword.

"Who are you?" I asked seeing her whip her sword clean.

"The names Robeta. What you doing here?"

"We're looking for a witch named Mandy." Antauri said.

"Mandy? That's the stupid ditzzy witch is who I've been trying to catch and kill for years!" She said angerly squeezing her hands together.

"What were those things attacking us?" Otto asked.

"The were witches."

"But, that's impossable. The witches were extinct centuries ago!" Gibson said.

"They were. Mandy had a jewel to revive them but there zombies. You gotta keep your guard up. You don't know when they'll come out." She warned.

"Well do you know where Mandy is?" I asked.

"She's right up there." She pointed to a temple on her map.

"Where's that?"

"All the way over there." She said pointing to the temple miles away.

"That'll take forever." Sprx complained.

"It'll take forever for you to get there." Roberta said placing the map in her pocket.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"This is something I gotta do on my own. This is my fight with that witch and I'm gonna win it." She replied walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Crazy: Welcome back to another chapter of 'Change me back'.**

**Chiro: How long until this is over?**

**Crazy: Oh well ex-cuuuuussssse me for haveing homework and cheer practice during the week so I can't update fast enough.**

**Chiro: Or you're just lazy. So HA!**

**Crazy: What did you say to me? Oh no, you did-n't! You better be ready for a beat down!**

**Nova, Gibson, Otto and Sprx: *Holding me back***

**Crazy: What you scared for? You better bring it on!**

**Antauri: Well while there taking care of that, I'll do the disclamer. Crazygirl2030 doesn't own SRMTHFG! She owns Mandy and Roberta.**

**Sprx: And we suggest you read this story cause it's getting ugly over here.**

**(Roberta's POV)**

I'm walking trying to get closer to the temple until I heard a sound coming from behind.

I drew out my katana and readyed myself.

I saw a black shadow coming and I pounced on it.

"Hyahh!" I shouted but the shadow kept doging my attacks and blows.

"Roberts calm down! It's me!" I heard.

I stopped and saw Chiro holding my katana's blade in his hand.

"You?" I yelled. "You don't know how to listen do you?"

"Look, just listen to me. I snucked away from the team when they trieed to leave here. I told them you could be in great danger, and I ran to try to help you defeatt Mandy and her army of zombie witches." She explained.

"Fine, but try ot stay out of my way. And be careful." I warned him.

"Got it." She agreed.

After a few hours of walking we grew tired.

"Man, I'm getting tired." She complianed sitting on a rock near a ledge of a lake.

"Do you ever stay quiet?" I yelled getting slightly irritated.

"Sor-ry." She took of her shoes and rubber foot while I looked at the map.

**(Chiro's POV)**

_'Why is she so angry all the time_?' I thought in my head.

I took off my other shoe and rubbed my foot.

I placed my foot down but got hit a rock on my front toe.

"Ow. Stupid rock." I picked up the rock and threw it on the lake.

"That hurts." I said.

While I was sitting on the rock i felt like something was coming from behind me. I turned around and saw nothing.

"Huh, that's weird." I felt something wet and slithery tighten around my waist.

"What the?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Otto: Welcome back to another chapter of 'Change me back'.**

**Nova: Are you calmed now?**

**Crazy: Yes.**

**Nova: Will you go on another rampage to kill Chiro again?**

**Crazy: No.**

**Nova: Will you stay calmed during the rest of this story?**

**Crazy: Ok, what the hell will this have to do with the story?**

**Sprx: Nothing but say you're sorry.**

**Crazy: Fine. Chiro I'm sorry.**

**Chiro: Ok. *Gives hug***

**Crazy: *Hugs back***

**Chiro: Crazy, you can let me go now.**

**Crazy: *Growles and hugs tighter***

**Chiro: Help help! She crushing my spine! *Colapes on floor being chocked***

**Sprx: WWE Smackdown! $5.00 admission! Crazy Vs. Chiro! *Ding ding***

**Antauri: Do I have to do everything around here? Crazygirl2030 dosen't own SRMTHFG! And I suggest you go to the story as fast as you can.**

**(Chiro's POV)**

I felt something wet and slimy wrap around my waist.

"What the?" I was being jerked into the lake behind me. "Thunder punch!" I tried to punch the attacker but my powers didn't work. "Ahhh, help!"

**(Roberta's POV)**

I heard Chiro scream and saw she was being dragged into the lake. I gasped "Chiro!" I grabbed her hand and pulled as hard as I can causing every ounce of my strength to try to save Chiro.

My hand started to slip and Chiro fell in. "Chiro!"

I pulled out my katana but heard some witches coming.

"Oh, come on!" I said. I drew out my katana and charged.

**(Chiro's POV)**

I saw Robetea trying to save me but whatever caught me had a strong grip and wouldn't let go.

After I was dragged in the water I saw what grabbed me.

It was a giant red octopus dragging me down.

I tried to escape it's grip but it tighten around my waist. It grabbed my by my arm, waist, and, chest moving its tenticals sqeezing my lungs.

_"Roberta!" _I screamed in my head.

**(Roberta's POV)**

I finished of the last of the witches attacking me and I almost forgot about Chiro.

I jumped in and saw Chiro being sqeezed by an octopus.

_"For some reason I think people would be arroused by this." _I thought.

I saw the octopus grabbing Chiro and sqeezing the air out of her.

_"Roberta help!" _Her eyes screamed.

I grabbed my katana and tried to slice the monster but the water was making it hard to control.

The octopus used its free tenticals to try and grab me but I was able to dodge the attack.

I ran by Chiro and tried to pull her free but I had no luck and I had even worse luck cause the squid grabbed me too.

"_Great_." I thought.

I thought of an idea.

_"Keep focus, Roberta. Wait for the right time." _I thougth.

_"NOW!" _I sliced my way throught the tenticals grip and was free.

I saw Chiro's face turning blue.

I swam to the front of the squid and stabbed the head of it.

It oozed slime and let go of Chiro.

I swam to Chiro and grabbed her.

_"Don't worry Chiro, I got you." _I thought.

I made it to the top and choughed up water.

"Roberta, are you ok?" I heard Chiro ask me coughing water up.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I snapped.

"I didn't do anything. It came out of no where!"

"I told you to keep your guard up at _all_times!" I said getting in her face.

"I didn't see it coming!"

"Grr, whatever let's keep going."


	7. Chapter 7

**Nova: Welcome back to another exciting chapter.**

**Otto:Here's what you missed. Crazy tried to kill Chiro for calling her lazy and she was chocking him and-**

**Gibson:Otto! You mean what happaned throughout the adventrious tale of this story.**

**Crazy: Gibson, not to be mean or anything but your big words hurt my brain. *Takes out brain***

**Crazy's brain: It hurts*Cries***

**Crazy: It's ok little guy. My head hurts too.**

**Chiro: I can't believe you got me raped by an octopus.**

**Crazy: Yeah, well that's what you get for calling me lazy.**

**Sprx: Well Crazygirl2030 dosen't own us and SRMTHFG so whatever enjoy.**

**(Chiro's POV)**

I was continuing to walk with an angry Roberta to hurry and get to Mandy.

"Roberta how much farther?" I asked.

"Just another few miles." She said taking out her map again.

"Why did you come for me?" I asked.

"What?" She said looking at me.

"Why did you come save me? I thought you hated me."

"Well, I needed your help with trying to capture Mandy." She admitted.

"Why do you want to capture Mandy, anyway?"

"Uh, let's keep going." She changed the subject and continued walking.

"Well, why did you..."

"Chiro!" I heard someone yell.

We turned around and saw the monkey team flying down towards us.

"Monkey team!"

"We've been looking for you!" Nova said.

"Why did you run off?" Antauri asked.

"I knew Roberta needed my help. So I snucked away and went with her."

"Chiro, what were you thinking? You could have been hurt." Nova replied worriedly.

"I know, but I didn't want to leave her alone."

I heard a rustling sound and saw a crowd of zombies.

"Look out!" I pushed Roberta out the way and kicked the zombie dead in the chest.

"Hyperforce go!"

**(I'm not in the mood to write the fight scean so imagine what ever hits your head or whatever you eating 17 pounds of sugar will throw in your mind)**

I'm fighting the last Zombie by punching it away knocking it's skull off.

"Night ugly." I said I turned around and saw a zombie coming behind Roberta about to strike.

"Roberta, look out!" I got behind her and the next thing I knew I'm got my chest scratched by it.

"Chiro!"

**(Roberta's POV)**

"Chiro!" I shouted seeing her chest slashed by the zombie.

I threw my katana at it's head making it lodged into it's head and a tree. It screeched and it suddenly stopped.

I see Chiro lying on the floor with a tore shirt and her left breast bleeding.

"No."


	8. Chapter 8

**Crazy: Welcome back**

**Chiro: Why? **

**Crazy: Why what? *Look innocent***

**Chiro: You turn me into a girl, have me raped by a octopus, and now I got my boob cut by the freaking monster?**

**Crazy: Yeah.**

**Chiro: You are so f****ing phycotic.**

**Crazy: Thank you. I don't own SRMTHFG and blah blah blah blah blah. Enjoy.**

**(Roberta's POV)**

"No Chiro!" I get close to her and see her wound bleeding out of controllably through her left breast.

"Chiro, are you ok?" I saw Chiro eyes twitch. And she opened them.

"I can't feel anything, Roberta." She started breathing hard and coughing blood.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine."

I grabbed Chiro's hand and felt her pulse. It started to slow down a little.

"Guys, we need help!" I yelled to the team.

The team ran over and saw Chiro's wound.

"What happaned?" Nova said looking at me.

"Chiro saved me."

"What can we do about the poison?" Gibson asked examinating the wound.

"I don't know but I've only been cut by a few with weapons." I look around and see a purple ginseng plant. **(If you look it up on images and you see one with red on it that's what I mean.)**

"Ginseng plant." I whispered.

I run up to some and I grab a handful.

"Guys, guys!"

"What's that?" Antauri asked curious.

"It's a ginseng flower. It's used for healing when I was growing up." I explained.

"How do you use it?" Sprx asked.

"I got it. Hold her down."

I crumble the plant in my hand and unbutton Chiro's top to see the wound clearly. **(A/N: It's not what you think you perverts.)**

I hold the plant ina praying like position and wait till the plant glowed a blue light. I fell to my knees and pressed the plant to her bloody breast.

I held the plant on her chest until the glow stopped.

The wound closed up and the blood dissapered. I fall to the ground exhausted.

I see Chiro's eyes flutter open.

"What happened?" She asked sitting up. "I saved you." I said.

"How?" She asked. "I used my magic to heal you."

"Magic?" Nova said. "Yeah, the truth is, I'm a witch too."


	9. Chapter 9

**Crazy: Yay your back to read again! Yay *Claps***

**Nova: Why does she look drunk?**

**Gibson: I gave her a seditive so she could calm down.**

**Nova: Why?**

**Chiro: She was planning to kill him again.**

**Nova: Oh that makes sence.**

**Crazy: Hey Chiro**

**Chiro: What is she doing?**

**Crazy: You wanna go crazy with Crazy? *Looks horney***

**Chiro: You're horney arn't you?**

**Crazy: Maybe.**

**Chiro: Oh god, help me! *Being dragged into a room***

**Otto: I get to do the disclamer. Crazygirl2030 dosent own SRMTHFG only mandy and Roberta. And sorry if this chapter is realllllly short.**

**Chiro: Call for help! I'm being raped by a crazy female author! The giant octopus was better whan this!**

**(Chiro's POV)**

"Wait, you're a witch?" Roberta slowly noddes her head. "I was born and raised by Witches. My mother was a witch and my father was a hunter."

"Wait, weren't hunters and witches enemies?" Otto asked. "They were but my parents weren't. Soon years after they had me, there was a war my parents were in between the whole thing. The hunters killed most of the witches and the witches killed the hunters too. Including both of my parents."

"Aww, how sad." Nova stated.

"I was stuck with my mother's magic after her death. She taught me how to heal myself and I learned my fighting from my father."

"So, why are you against Mandy?" I asked. "Beacuse of her she's the one that caused the war killing both of my parents!" I saw her crying. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she looked back at me.

"Don't worry. We're gonna help you with Mandy." She whiped her tears and smiled. "Thanks guys."


	10. Chapter 10

**Antauri: Welcome back to the story my friends.**

**Nova: Has anyone seen Crazy or Chiro?**

**Crazy: *Comes out room* Good morning.**

**Guys: *Spit take***

**Nova: *sigh* Crazy, how many times have I told you not to come out the room dressed in your underwear and bra?**

**Crazy: So? At least I was dressed and good news the meds wore off. So yay for me! *claps and takes soda* Laters!**

**Nova: At lease tell us where Chiro is!**

**Chiro:*Crawls crying* Oh god it was HORRABLE! I WISH I WAS NEVER BORN RIGHT NOW!**

**Sprx: What happened?**

**Chiro: I don't wanna talk about! If you need me I'll be in the shower scrubbing myself clean of Crazy. *Takes scrub brush***

**Gibson: Well...enjoy...the story? While we get Chiro some therapy.**

**(Chiro's POV)**

We continued walking until we saw the gigantic temple where Mandy was hiding.

"Woah, is this the temple?" Otto asked pointing to the temple.

"Yep. Now to settle the score with that little, skinny, giggling, bubbly...!" Roberta said through gritted teeth.

"Roberta!" I shouted seeing that she bent her metal sword. "Oops." She threw her sword to the side of the ground. "Let's go!" She jumped from tree to tree.

"Hey, Roberta wait up!" We called after her. We kept running after her until there was a purple explosion. We fell to the ground.

"Teehee!" I knew that giggly voice anywhere. I looked up and saw Mandy.

"Mandy!" I said. "Uh huh. In the flesh. The hot, sexy, cute flesh." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, give me that crystal so I can be a boy again!"

She swayed her body back and forth. "Hmmm, no." She giggled. "Oh, come on! I don't wanna be a girl! I got boobs and I'm hormonal...all the time!"

"Hmmmm, no."

"I'll kill you!" I jumped to the tree, made a fist and tried to punch Mandy but she used a energy fireld and blasted me.

"Ow.."

She turned to the monkeys.

"Monkeys, she's being very mean to me. Can you please take care of her for me?" She fluttered her eyes and there was a purple pulse that hit the monkeys. Their eyes turned purple and they were under her control.

"Yes Mandy." The simotaniously said as they were beginning to attack. Chiro dodged every attack that they did.

"Guys, don't listen to Mandy. She's controlling you!" I yelled but they ignored me. I looked up and saw Nova coming towards me.

I placed my hands in front of me to try to block it but I felt someone grabme and I heard a loud clank. I looked above me and saw Roberta holding me close to her chest with her katana blocking Nova's attack.


	11. Chapter 11

**Gibson: Welcome back.**

**Otto: We're at the ending! Run for your lives! Save the squirrles and the cookies!**

**Nova: Otto not that end end. We mean we're at the end of the story.**

**Otto: Oh... horray! The squirrles are saved and so are my cookies. *Eats one***

**Sprx: Yeah, this has been a crazy, funny, action pack, slow and awsome story.**

**Nova: Yeah and thanks for all the sweet reviews we've been getting. Animegal24 TMNTLittleTomboy cartoongal11 for all the reviews and support you gave Crazygirl2030.**

**Sprx: And the crazy chick herself Crazygirl2030!**

**Crazy: Oh stop you're embarassing me! Well I got news during my busy schedule with school, cheerleading, and my friends I'm finally able to get this story done and during my free time I was able to write some chapters for my soon to be stories. And if you read my story My girlfriends a vampire with my OC Serena I have the sequal done which I'll post up soon. So this is the final chapter. Enjoy. Oh and whatever you read DO NOT attempt! I don't want you hurt so don't be retarted and waist your time.**

**Otto: Has anyone seen Chiro?**

**Crazy: Oh he's in a mental rehab. He'll be back next week. So anyway sit back relax with some popcorn and enjoy.**

**(Chiro's POV)**

I look up and see Roberta holding me close to her chest and shes blocking Nova's attack.

"You alright?" She ask me. I nod my head and she jumps up, backflips, and kicks Nova and she falls on top of Sprx.

"Listen to me, I'm gonna distract Mandy while you try to get that crystal. When I have her defenseless you steal back that crystal." She said reading her sword. "Got it. On the count of three. 1...2...3!" We both ran in different directions. Roberta runs towards Mandy.

"Yo bitch! Bring it!" She taunted. "With pleasure." Mandy launches purple energy bombs at her. I climb a tall tree to try to secretly strike. I wait for the perfect moment to strike. I plant my eyes on the crystal around her neck. I see Roberta kick her to the ground leaving her defenceless. I was about to strike until I hear a rustling in the trees. I turn around and see Antauri with a blank stare in his eyes.

"Antauri, don't you remember me?" He charged forward and unleashed his purple ghost claw. "I'll take that as a no." I tried to get away from him but he jumped in front of me and he almost sliced my throat but he made me miss my footing. I miss my footing and fall out of the trees. I almost landed face first but I was saved by a vine wrapping around my ankle stopping me in mid air.

"Whew!" I sighed. I turn and see Mandy she aims another power beam at me but Roberta tackles her to the ground. The shot was fired and it hit the vine making me fall but I land on my knees.

I turn and see Roberta and Mandy rolling on the floor pulling, biting, punching, and chocking eachother. I see Roberta get kicked in the stomach and sheis on the floor holding her stomach. I run towards Mandy and punch her in the mouth.

"Ow, you dirty little bitch! I'll kill you!" Mandy carges towards me and we start to roll on the floor and fight. I see Mandy use her magic and appeared was a dark purple jagged crystal. "This ends now!" She prepaires to stab me and I close my eyes. I hear a stabbing sound and I feel no pain. I look up and see Mandy's stomach bloody and with a blade coming out. The blade gets removed and she drops and the crystal and herself.

I look up and see Roberta's blade bloody and her face covered in scratches, blood, and scrapes. She's breathing heavealy.

"Thanks Roberta." I pant. "No problem." I turn around and see the monkey team shaking their heads. "What happened?" Nova asked. "I don't remember anything." Gibson quoted. I covered my chest. "Mandy hypnotized you under her control."

"Where is Mandy?" Antauri said jumping down from the tree. "Over there bleeding." Roberta answered. I turn around and see Mandy lying on the ground with a pool of blood surrounding her.

"Are you guys ok?" Sprx asked. "We're fine." I answered. "I got the crystal." I see Roberta take the crystal from Mandys neck. "Finally." Roberta made her way towards me but there was an explosion and we see Roberta struggling to get free of a black grip. We look up and see Mandy mutated into a giant purple and black cat with 6 tails and large fangs.

"Uh oh." Otto said. I see him get snatched by one of her tails and her other tails grabbed the team. She lifts up her paws and tried to stomp on me. I dodged every attack she tried. I see her eyes glow purple and she blast a beam at me. I didn't dodge the beam but it blasted my shirt which caused it to rip off. I see my shirt fall to the ground showing my big, perky, breast.

"Oh my gosh!" I see Sprx and the rest of the guys with nosebleeds. "I'm in heaven!" I cover myself.

Mandy laughs. "Hahaha!" She said in a demonic voice. "You should look at your self!" I look out the corner of my eye and see Roberta reaching for the jewel.

Roberta grabs the jewel and throws it to me. "Chiro!" I jump and grab the crystal. I feel myself changing and my powers returning to me.

My chest didn't have boobs, my hair was short again, and my body back to normal.

"Chiro!" The whole team said. "NOOOO!" I hear Mandy scream. "Time to end it all." I jump on her back and I thunder punch Roberta free from her grip. "No Chiro. This is my fight. Time for me to end it all." Roberta said. I agree and try to get the rest of the team free.

Roberta grabbs her sword and tries to cut Mandy. She gets trapped under her paw. She gets an idea and throws the sword at Mandy's eye. "AAAHHHHHH!" Roberta gets o Mandy's head and grabs her sword out of Mandy's eye. She falls but grabbs her fur by her throat. She holds her sword tightly in the palm of her hand and slits Mandy throat. Mandy roars but falls to the ground with a gigantic thud.

Her tails release the team. "Roberta did it." Gibson said. "Wait, where is Roberta?" I ask looking for her. I see her arm under Mandy's head. I run to her and see her pretty banged up. She wakes up and sees me. "Chiro? What happaned?"

"You did it, you defeated Mandy." Otto said. "Finally."

Later on the team was ready to leave.

"Uh, so thanks for like, the help with all of this." She thanked. "No problem. So what are you gonna do now that this is all over?"

"I don't know. I'll probably adventure around. And who knows, we may cross each other path again." I smiled and so did she. "Well I'll see you another time Roberta."

"Goodbye Chiro." She kissed the side of my cheek and flew off into the distace.

"Ready to go Chiro?" Antauri asked. "Where's Roberta?"

"She had to leave and who knows we may cross paths again." I said stairing into space.


End file.
